Rather live a Lie
by lorenlight
Summary: Two brothers commit the ultimate taboo to bring back the mother they loved and lost...BUT IT' NOT THE ELRIC'S! Now the Elric's get stuck with two troublesome boys and an OLDER SISTER? But what happens when the sister is hiding more than she's letting on and a certain younger brother finds himself falling in love? But can you love when the secret may be what tears you apart?
1. Chapter 0

**Yes a new story! Yes an AlXOC love story! (cause I love Al)**

**But just to clear some things up in the beginning,**

**1. I own nothing but the OC's which there will be more than one**

**2. In the story Ed and Al are 17 and 16 (i'm boasting their age and you can probably understand why later)**

**3. It is not an excessive romance story there is a plot.**

**4. Sometimes i follow the storyline but most of the time I'll just take snip bits and recreate something else with it**

**Other than that if i think of something i'll tell you,**

**Oh! in regards to my other stories I didn't give up on them i just got overwhelmed with this idea and had to write it down so a little patience, **

**please and thank you**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The officer sat back trying to get as comfortable as possible on the hard wooden bench. He looked out the window of the moving locomotive and watched the scenery pass by. It was dark and he was riding the night train in order to complete some urgent business. The night sky in the country side they were passing through was absolutely gorgeous. The stars speckled the sky as if a child had gotten a hold of a bottle of glitter.

He frowned.

Clouds that seemed faster than the train began to cover the sky bringing with it a roll of thunder and a sudden down pour. He sighed as he watched the beautiful sky turn into a storm. But just then in the distance a light flashed bouncing off the clouds. The officer sat up straighter as he noticed the glow and suddenly it hit him. He knew that light and understood immediately after all he wasn't an inexperience officer who just did desk work.

_Shit_


	2. Chapter 1

Edward sat on the sofa with one leg propped over the other slouched back lazily as usual, compared to Al his younger brother who was poised to perfection beside him.

"So why'd you call us?"

"Edward"

Riza Hawkeye said firmly as she stood beside Mustang's desk, Ed scoffed not at all worried as he slouched some more to prove his point.

"Fullmetal"

Mustang said as his hands fingered through some papers

"There's a case I want you to investigate"

Edward's eyebrow ticked for a brief moment,

"You called us back here so that we could do the work your too lazy to do?"

Edward said through gritted teeth, Al waved his hands about as if to distract his brother and ease some of the tension but it seemed to do little good. Mustang looked up at the young alchemist with a smile.

"No need to get hot headed Fullmetel, I called you back because I'm sure that this is a case you want to take."

This got Edward's attention making him sit up,

"What do you mean?"

Al chimed in.

It looked like Mustang had found the folder that he was looking for,

"On March 26, an officer on duty one whom I highly trust was going on an urgent assignment when he was passing through a small town called Amityville. It was a stormy night however he was very certain that he could make out a house and that in the house powerful alchemy was being done."

Edward was leaned forward now that he was interested,

"So did he check it out?"

Mustang shook his head as he looked away to shuffle through the papers.

"No, unfortunately the investigation he was doing held higher importance but I trust his judgment and he is not ignorant in regards of alchemy so by gathering the location details we were able to find out who may have done the alchemy and I think you'll be eager to head this investigation yourselves."

Mustang said with a mischievous grin that sent a chill down Edwards back, Mustang passed Hawkeye some of the papers from the folder he was previously engaged with and who then gave it to Edward.

On the paper were two pictures both were young as the age description proved they were brothers one year apart from the other ages 10 and 11. They both had a bronze like skin tone and large dark eyes. The older one was labeled Christopher having noticeably curlier hair that came out as an afro. The younger one was named James his hair was more manageable and wavy. Edward was perplexed and it showed as Mustang rested his elbows on the desk.

"Christopher and James Cross, though they are young they are quite good at alchemy. They are also the only family that does alchemy in that town."

"So these two performed some high level transmutation?"

Al asked, Edward frowned gathering a bad feeling in his gut about this,

"That is correct, but it's why they did that may interest you."

Mustang leaned back in his chair eyes still watching Edward's expression carefully,

"It would seem when they were younger their parents got a divorce due to the husband's anger issues. They lived with their mother until a year ago."

Ed's face visibly paled,

"Their mother…"

Mustang continued,

"Fell sick and died"

Al gasped and Edward grimaced,

"So… you think they performed a human transmutation…on their mother?"

Ed struggled to say,

"It's highly possible. If they did there are consequences that they have to face, although I'm rather curious to know what happened to them"

The boys were quiet until Al shuffled a bit,

"Did… didn't they have people watching them? Or relatives?"

Mustang sighed,

"They have an older sister"

"What?"

Ed jumped,

"Her name is Ash… Ash Pencil. Although they share the same mother they have different fathers. Still she was the one taking care of them this whole time."

"So where was she when they decided to do this? Doesn't she know about alchemy?"

Edward said as he crumpled the paper in his hands angrily,

"Ash apparently knows the theory behind alchemy but she isn't as advanced as her younger brothers, and the night that it happened she was working in order to support them. The family from what I heard has never really been involved with the rest of the town on a personal basis so it was just her taking care of the two boys."

Edward and Al both looked at the ground, the case was strikingly similar to their own if not identical.

"What I want you to do is go there and investigate if the assumption that they did perform human transmutation is valid."

Edward got up Al jumping up quickly to follow as they headed to the door until he stopped,

"And if they did?"

Ed asked not looking back, Mustang sighed,

"I leave the judgment to you after you see the damages."

The door slammed.


	3. Chapter 2

The town was fairly quiet. Edward and Al were surprised they had never heard of the place before but it reminded of their own home.

* * *

_"Brother?"_

_Al looked at Ed who was looking out the window of the moving train with a distant look in his eyes,_

_"What?"_

_He seemed to snap and Al almost decided to leave it alone but he braved himself and continued,_

_"Do you think they really did it… the taboo?"_

_Edward's brow furrowed and he sighed running a hand through his hair,_

_"Look Al, I'd like to think that we are the only ones that made a mistake like that but the truth is with all the facts it's most likely that they did"_

_ Al looked down,_

_Would history always repeat itself?_

* * *

They walked along a dirt path to the address, it was a good mile away from the nearest house which they'd decided to visit after.

The house was white with evergreen decorative shutters. There was a simple white picket fence with a lone tree on the yard, and a gray broken paved walkway that lead to some stairs and up to an evergreen door. Overall the house was simple and ordinary, you could tell that it had been lived in and whoever did live there tried their best to maintain it, after all the grass was cut and flowers lined the walkway. They continued up the path and as they got to the door Edward took a deep breathe,

"It doesn't seem like anyone's here"

Al said before Edward got a chance to knock but still he brushed it off and knocked anyway. Of course like Al had thought no one answered. Edward had already figured that, he was merely knocking out of courtesy as he clapped his hands and touched the door forming a hole to pass through. Al panicked but knew there was nothing he could do to dissuade his stubborn older brother from intruding in the house.

Edward stopped his mouth dropping at the sight before him and even Al was speechless. The outside had done nothing to reveal the chaos on the inside. Bookshelves were fallen with papers and books scattered all over the floor. Broken dishes of all types were also thrown. They continued the walk through the rooms but there was none that was left untouched. It looked like a monster had been unleashed inside and had taken it upon themselves to destroy everything. At the end of the hall they noticed a door that was surprisingly closed. The door seemed to lead to stairs that looked like they went to the basement. Ed looked at Al who nodded in silent confirmation and they both continued down to where they found a large open space. It wasn't that it was a mess that shocked them rather it was spotless. There was nothing there besides a bucket that smelled of bleach. Whoever had been there and had destroyed the house must have also gotten rid of the evidence that any alchemy had occurred and that only seemed to solidify the fact that human transmutation had been done there.

Edward, using his alchemy, returned the door to the way it was. They already had all the proof they needed, it was clear especially to them that the two boys had performed alchemy. What they needed to know now was what had happened to them. Edward and Al had studied from a famed alchemist, Teacher, to get as good as they did. These boys just jumped in and if it was said to be a miracle that Ed had only lost his leg and arm and still managed to keep his brothers soul in this realm how could noobs possibly succeed?

Ed and Al backtracked to the closest neighbor's house still in deep thought. They didn't know what to expect usually the person died there weren't many who had performed the taboo and had lived and yet someone felt a need to destroy the evidence in the house.


	4. Chapter 3

The closest house was like they had originally thought about a mile away. It wasn't as big as the other house and didn't have a fence. But it did have lots of flowers all over the yard and was a bright homely yellow. Ed and Al looked at each other wondering if there was any point in asking the person seeing as from the report the family hadn't been close with a lot of people. Still there had to be some clue as to what had happened to the family.

As they approached the house a large click resounded making them spin around,

"Brother!"

Al yelled as he saw that Ed was staring down the barrel of a shot gun held up by an older woman in a dirty yellow sweatshirt and worn blue jeans,

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Edward figured they found the right place because with the gun she either had to be crazy or protecting something. He sighed not particularly afraid that she was holding him at gun point,

"My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Al"

He said as he motioned to Al and she gave him that look most did when they didn't believe he was the eldest,

"I also go by the state name of the fullmetal alchemist"

Her eyes widened and she propped up her gun making Al twitch reading to move if it got dangerous but Ed held up a hand as if to hold him back,

"I don't care who you is but ain't no dog of the state allowed on my property, get out!"

Edward looked back at her angry blue eyes with intensity,

"I know your trying to protect that family but they need more than what you can provide,"

Her eyes wavered

"We can help, we understand what they're going through"

She slowly lowered her gun as she saw the sincerity in his eyes but there was something else a pain that she had seen not to long before, she sighed taking a hand to ruffle through her already messy graying brown hair.

"Come in"

* * *

They sat on the couch in what seemed to be the living room, despite the smallness of the house it was spacious inside. She brought a tray with three cups of steaming tea placing it on the table in front of them as she picked up her cup and plopped down heavily on the chair across,

"So why are you here?"

She said wearily, it became clear after taking the time to look at her that there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she seemed as if she was carrying the world on her shoulders.

"We got a report that dangerous alchemy was performed in the house next door, we were sent to investigate."

Edward said as he took the cup of tea offered,

"And?"

She spit,

"What will you do after you find the truth huh?"

It was obvious that she didn't trust them still, Al put up his hands submissively,

"We just need to know the truth we wouldn't make any judgment until we gathered all the facts."

She put down her empty cup and looked down, she wasn't won over but she honestly didn't know how to handle the situation herself,

"Do you know what happened?"

She looked up at the tin man, despite his large size his voice sounded young and sweet and put her at ease a bit,

"Can't say I know about what's going on really. All that magic and stuff was never something I wanted to be a part of"

"Alchemy"

Edward corrected earning himself a glower from the older woman,

"Whatever you want to name the witchcraft. The night it happened though…"

Al looked at Edward who was already done with his tea and was watching the woman like a hawk,

"It was stormy, storms pass through often here in this season so it wasn't a surprise but that night there was a bright light."

Her eyes closed as she tried to recall the events,

"I was getting ready for bed, changed and everything. I was reading like I usually do, the storm was pretty bad so I decided to close the curtains when in the direction of their house there was a bright light. It was blue at first but then it changed…"

The boys could recall when their own transmutation began to fail how the colors changed,

"I thought they were playing with fireworks and didn't pay much mind, I mean it wouldn't be the first time. Later I heard a loud scream…"

She covered her ears as if trying to block out the sound and Ed and Al watched as she trembled,

"It wasn't a scream you can fake, it was shrill and painful as if someone was being murdered… I had never heard anything so heart retching"

Al reached out to the petrified woman as he touched her she jumped eyes wide in fright but she seemed to returned to reality,

"It wasn't even an hour later that I heard banging on the door, I was almost too scared to open it but it sounded so desperate and the storm was still going so I went to open it and…"

She shook her head,

"there in the door she was carrying them, James the younger one in her arms and Christopher slung on her back… there was so much blood it was almost as if she bathed in it…"

This startled Ed,

"Wait who was carrying them?"

She looked at him dubiously,

"Who else but their sister Ash?"

Ed's widened as he suddenly remembered that they had an older sister,

"Brother perhaps she was the one…"

Al said breaking his train of thought and he merely nodded. The one that had destroyed the house and evidence could have been her, but the question was why go so far?

"So what happened next?"

Ed asked getting back on topic, the woman shook her head

"It was such a blur I remember her asking me to help her and then next thing I know I'm running around getting water and supplies as she tried to save those two boys"

"Did she?"

Al asked and watched as a sad smile came across her face,

"Unbelievable as it is, she did. I'd never seen such determination in anyone before."

Al snapped his neck to Ed who was also in shock. It would seem that both children had survived, but how?

Creaking was heard from the stairs as someone hobbled down,

"Who are they?"


	5. Chapter 4

Ed and Al stared at the boy on the stairs. He had a rather strong build for a child and they could tell from the messy afro on the top of his head that this one was Christopher.

"They're alchemist from the state"

The woman said as she stood up going to the stairs to help the young boy down. As he got to the floor Ed's and Al's eyes widened as they noticed that his left leg was missing.

"Ms. Sarah!"

He seemed to panic but she simply lead him to the chair she had been sitting in,

"Don't Ms. Sarah me. I told them cause I didn't think it would be a bad thing, I can't handle all this magic stuff…"

Christopher looked away with a scoff,

"Alchemy"

He muttered under his breath only to get a well-earned backhand to his head

"OWW!"

"Oh hush talk to these kids I'm going to check on your brother"

Ed watched as a flash of pain and guilt washed over the child's features as he watched her walk up the stairs and disappear.

"You must be Christopher right?"

Al said trying to ease the atmosphere, Chris looked over at the two with a pout.

"And you are?"

Edward's eyebrow ticked in annoyance,

"This is my older brother Edward Elric and I'm Al"

Christopher stuck his nose in the air with a scoff,

"Older my ass, he looks like a midget"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU AFRO HEADED NUT!?"

"WHO YOU SAYING HAS HAIR SO CURLY THE COMB BREAKS!?"

Al sighed at the display of similar personalities.

"Um Christopher we are here to investigate the use of forbidden alchemy"

Christopher snapped toward Al face full of fear,

"W-Why?"

He was visibly shaking and that seemed to cool Ed down as he looked at the boy seeing him for how old he really was an 11 year old child,

"Look…"

He said sitting back on the couch,

"We want to help you, we just want to know what happened"

Chris seemed to fiddle with his shirt willing that the tears in his eyes wouldn't fall,

"We just wanted her back…"

Edward gulped at the familiar line he had heard himself say so many times before,

"We just wanted things to go back to normal, to be a family again."

Al looked away,

"What… What happened that night?"

Chris rubbed his eyes taking a breath,

"Everything was perfect we check it over a lot because we didn't want to make a mistake… It started fine though!"

He said looking up at them as if hoping they'd understand and they did,

"But then things got weird it changed color and then…"

He began breathing heavily and Al was worried he might be having a panic attack,

"He started disappearing…my leg too! I don't know! I don't understand what went wrong!"

He rocked himself cradling as if trying not to fall apart. It was almost as if looking at a mirror.  
How many times had they asked themselves the same thing?

"And James…"

This made them return as they had almost forgotten the younger brother,

"He lost so much more…why? I mean he's so much better at alchemy than me if I had lost what he had I could at least trust him to get us back to normal but…"

Tears finally fell landing silently in his hands,

"I can't do anything…"

Al looked down perhaps if Ed and he had switched circumstances he would have felt as helpless as him,

"WE'RE COMING DOWN!"

The old lady shouted from what seemed like the top of the stairs and the boys watched as Christopher quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the evidence of his tears, and there they saw the younger brother the sight making both of them stand to their feet in shock.

He was a body and head that was it. His arms and legs were gone completely and he was strapped to a carrier on the woman's back in order to carry him. His eyes looked fragile but they lit up in interest as they rested on the Elric's.

He was alive and that was amazing enough but what the younger one had lost was tragic and if Al had eyes you would have seen tears falling at the sight.

The woman carried him to the other chair that sat beside the one Chris was in and propped up some pillows so that he wouldn't fall over. Ed and Al slowly sat back down watching the two brothers. James seemed to look down unsure how to act and slightly embarrassed whereas Chris refused to look at his younger brother guilt a prominent look on his face.

"So… You must be James?"

Al said breaking the silence, James nodded but kept quiet,

"Well in case you don't know we're here to investigate the forbidden alchemy used and judge what to do next"

Al said seeing as Ed was looking away from the two brothers in deep thought. James looked over at Chris,

"Ash wouldn't want us talking to strangers, especially of the state"

Chris' brow creased,

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ash!"

He snapped shocking the Elric brothers,

"This is our problem!"

Al watched as sadness brushed James countenance and he returned to looking down,

"I… I have a question…"

Ed said looking at the two boys through his peripheral,

"How did you guys manage to keep your bodies? What did you see when did the transmutation?"

"Brother!"

Al shouted shocked at the bluntness,

"Don't you want to know!?"

Ed shouted back and then there was silence,

"I…"

James opened his mouth,

"I don't remember much…I remember that I was slowly disappearing I called to Chris and then the last thing I remember was hearing a scream. After that I woke up here."

Ed nodded he wasn't really expecting James to know much considering Al didn't remember anything either. He looked at Chris expectantly,

"I… I remember seeing James disappear I tried to reach out for him but he was taken away"

Ed paled in remembrance as he watched Chris grip his pants tight enough that his knuckles turned white,

"I remember someone yelling and I couldn't tell if it was me or someone else, the red light suddenly turned purple, I also heard a scream and then I woke up here as well."

Ed blinked, something was missing. If Christopher had passed out who had saved James? Was the scream from inside the gate or something else?

"You really don't remember anything else?"

The two younger boys shook their heads. Al looked at the perplexity on his older brother's face.

"Excuse me I need to make a phone call"

Ed said as he stood up,

"Down the hall, to the left"

The old woman said tilting her head in the direction as she leaned against the doorpost watching the boys walk out the room.

* * *

**_"So they performed the human transmutation and still managed to survive?"_**

Ed heard Mustang question in disbelief,

"Yea, they still lost a lot. The older brother lost a leg and the younger brother lost all his limbs"

_**"hmm…."**_

Ed waited on the line for Mustang to say something but he seemed to be deep in thought,

"So what do you suggest we do?"

**_"hmm… well I trust that you will make the right choice on how to handle them but I would like them brought to eastern so that I may see them myself."_**

Edward's brow furrowed but he bit back his tongue

"Alright bye"

He said as he hung up. Al stood beside him waiting for the verdict and looking at Al seemed to solidify the decision he had decided on. And so instead of telling Al what he was thinking instead he walked back into the living room where all three were waiting for the news.

"Pack your things we leave tomorrow"

Everyone looked surprised including Al,

"Are… are we getting arrested?"

Christopher said shakily, Ed smiled.

"We're headed to Resembool"

Al seemed to smiled knowing where this was going,

"We're going to get you boys some arms and legs."


	6. Chapter 5

_The young woman smiled as she stood on the front lawn of the house and quickly taking inventory of herself brushed the dust off her clothes._

_When she was done she pushed the unlocked door open walking into the house,_

_"I'M BACK!"_

_She waited for someone to call her name, rushing to get down the stairs in order to get to her. She honestly expected anything besides the silence she was receiving. She made her way through the house and noticed it was empty. She knew that people still lived here because there where fresh dishes in the sink and yet she couldn't find anyone._

_"KLANG!"_

_She spun fiercely to see behind her was the familiar old woman with a look of surprise on her face, her garden shovel having fallen to the floor,_

_"Ms. Sarah how have you been?"_

_The woman said as she made her way to the aging woman pulling her into a hug not shocked in the least that it wasn't reciprocated seeing as the poor broad was frozen._

_She released her with a smile,_

_"Now where are my troublemaker brothers I have good news for them… no I have great news for them!"_

_There was silence and slowly the girl's smile began to fade,_

_"The-they were takin' over a month ago by a state alchemist"_

_The girl's face no longer holding a smile her head fell so that her bangs covered her face,_

_"Why?... no I know why, do you know who it was exactly?"_

_The old woman frantically searched her memory,_

_"Ah! He called himself Ed and had a tall tin man for a brother."_

_The Woman passed around the woman picking up the rucksack that she had dumped earlier and slung it over her shoulder going back to the door bangs still covering her eyes as she mumbled to herself,_

_"Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist brother of Alphonse Elric if I heard correctly he works for Coronel Mustang the Flame Alchemist and from what I know he's stationed in the Eastern Headquarters…"_

_And with that she slammed the door behind her leaving the shocked woman there still confused on what had happened._

* * *

A good month had passed when Ed and Al returned to Resembool for the last time to check out the charges they had left in Winry's care. When Pinako and Winry had laid eyes on the two broken children and heard about the familiar circumstances they immediately began to help. The boys were quite happy that they would be able to walk freely again but they had been worried about what their sister would say. Ed and Al tried to find her but all she had said was that she was going to make thing better and had left them two days after the incident. She hadn't said where she was going or even called since then to check up on them and Ed and Al couldn't help but think she had abandoned them. This made them worry about the younger brothers even more and they would stop by every week to see their progress and work them out.

Still a month had passed and although Winry had said they should stay longer the boys who had grown remarkably fond of the Elric's wanted to go with them to eastern.

"Wow! This place is huge!"

Chris shouted as they got off the train James smiled beside him nodding in agreement. Ed watched them in fascination. Christ though older was physically stronger and more energetic and though Ed hated to admit it he couldn't deny they acted similar. He was also very blunt and talked a lot!

James was quieter but he was slick. He was quick-witted and cunning, he strongly believed in an eye for an eye. He was also keen to others feelings and could read the atmosphere geniusly compared to his older brother who couldn't read it for the life of him. If anything James was definitely more mature but despite that they worked well together.

All four boys after arriving at the headquarters made their way to Mustang's office which Edward had told them they had to go to. After all Mustang had said he had wanted to see them when they were well.

James had argued that they shouldn't until they got contact with their sister and Chris had yelled right back that she obviously didn't care about them if she hadn't contacted them yet.

Either way Ed said that he would take them, and so there they were standing in front of the door to Mustang's office.

Edward didn't even knock and burst in Al behind him reprimanding him slightly as Chris and James tailed behind,

"Yes thank you for knocking as always Fullmetal"

Mustang said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and shifted through one of the never ending papers on his desk,

"Please you knew we were coming"

Edward scoffed but Mustang was already done with dealing with his immaturity. Instead he looked at the two young boys behind him who were looking around with unveiled awe.

"So these must be the young alchemists that I heard about, Christopher and James right?"

The two boys finally turned to the dark haired man that sat at the desk with a blonde woman standing beside him. Edward plopped down on the couch as they nodded nervously. Mustang smiled,

"I'm impressed it looks like the surgery went well."

The young boys grimaced as they remembered how much pain they had experienced to have the auto mail attached but the fact that both boys could walk and even James had arms that he could use was well worth it.

"Yes sir"

Chris said formally,

"That's good and it seems like you're polite unlike a certain alchemist I know."

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

Ed yelled and Chris couldn't help but laugh making James who had tried to hold it in join him. Mustang smiled as he saw that they had relaxed,

"Well I've heard most of the report from Fullmetal but it seems we're missing some crucial information"

The Young boys looked down, Al had explained their own story and why it was so confusing that they had both kept their bodies,

"However…"

Mustang continued as they looked back up at him,

"I'm sure that will all be cleared up soon"

He said with a smile,

"What do you mean?"

Ed asked just as confused as the other boys in the room, Mustang chuckled,

"I received an interesting call today from a woman by the name of Sarah Johnson"

Christopher's and James' face lit up,

"Ms. Sarah!?"

They had kept contact with her and had grown a bit of an attachment to the older woman

"Yes"

Mustang seemed to laugh,

"It seems we'll be getting a rather long awaited guest"

Before Al could ask what he meant a loud cry rang in the hall followed by several shouts,

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST GO IN THERE!"

"STOP!"

Just then the doors slammed open making Ed Jump up and there in the doorway stood a young woman with a light bronze like skin tone, long, straight dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and a black eye patch covering her right eye that was most likely similar to her dark brown left eye.

She stood in the doorway heaving a bit then her lips moved and everyone listened making the whole room silent,

"Return…"

She said the intensity in her eyes seemed to catch everyone's breath,

"Return my brothers."


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes! so our main character is coming into view!**

* * *

For a good five minutes the room was in utter silence, the girl who had walked in was a strange sight indeed. She was wearing a long sleeve, form fitting black shirt that had slits on the upper part of the arms, she was also wearing short black shorts and black thigh highs. She wasn't very tall probably on the short side possibly reaching 5'1 if they were generous but it was the intensity in the one visible eye that made the people in the room realize that she was serious. Before anyone could react she quickly strode across the room toward the two younger brothers who's mouths were gaping as if trying to say something but unable to speak the words. And just like that to everyone's surprise she pulled the two boys into a bone crushing hug,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

She kept them close to her as she patted their heads,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? WHAT MADE YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO GO WITH SOMEONE FROM THE STATE? DIDN'T YOU REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS IT WOULD BE?…"

Ed and Al watched in surprise as the girl ranted away not giving the children in her arms a chance to speak, but the look on their faces was one they hadn't seen. It was a look that even though they knew they were in trouble they were content to be in her arms; it was one they remembered having when with their own mother.

"HONESTLY WHAT WERE YOU…"

She stopped as pulled away from them and finally took a good look at them. She took a step back and seemed to circle them taking in their appearance before her face lit up and she grabbed a hold of them again pulling them into if possible a stronger hold,

"YOU GUYS HAVE LIMBS!"

At this point James had had enough and managed to separate from the girl,

"Yea Ed and Al took us to Granny's to get auto mail"

This made her turn to Ed who was startled by the fast emotion change, one second she was beaming with joy and then she looked at them as if unsure whether they were enemies or allies.

"You must be Ash Pencil I presume"

Mustang said drawing her attention, this was what made Ed and Al finally register who the girl was. Indeed it was obvious that the three of them were siblings however there was an intensity that she had that somewhat made them question it for a second.

"And you must be Colonel Roy Mustang the infamous Flame Alchemist"

Mustang whistled in appreciation,

"I'm impressed it would seem you've done your research."

Ed tired of standing sat back down on the couch watching her as Al continued to stand,

"I'm sure you understand the severity of the decision that they made in committing one of the forbidden acts of alchemy"

Chris and James swallowed nervously unsure what their sister was thinking seeing as she had an unreadable look on her face,

"I'm aware"

She said tersely, Mustang leaned in on the desk his chin resting on his interlocking hands,

"Seeing this I'm sure you're also aware the consequence of such actions. However, I'm willing to overlook such things if you and the boys will give me your cooperation in some simple research after all we are always looking for amazing alchemist such as-"

"Are you saying that you want them to be a part of the military?"

The room was quiet, for a second Chris and James' eyes had sparkled to hear a powerful alchemist like Mustang say that they were amazing but Ash's curt interruption brought them back to reality.

"Yes and no, because they are young they would not officially be a part of the military but-"

"I refuse"

She said turning to a simple chair and plopping down. Her legs were crossed but her arms were stretched over the back in a display of confidence. Mustang's face fell slightly,

"You do realized that I have the ability to punish them and place them in jail for the crime they've committed I'm merely coming up with a-"

"Oh please"

Ash said enjoying the wrinkle of annoyance in his brow from her repeated interruptions.

"These boys are 10 and 11 not even the age when your Fullmetal alchemist over here joined the army and you want them to join? You fail to recognize that the Elrics were orphans and therefore adopted by the state and hence the state was able to call the shots in that regard."

Mustang's brow deepened, Edward's was confused not understanding how she had such information on such things,

"Christopher and James are not orphans nor are they own by the government."

Mustang sat up straight as if challenging her,

"If so who is their current guardian seeing as your mother has died and the father is nowhere to be found"

Ash gritted her teeth at the offhanded comment he had made about her mother but then smiled,

"It would seem that your records aren't as detailed as I had thought, which is understandable seeing as I was an at home birth, but let me introduce myself"

She stood up placing a hand on her hip,

"My name is Ash Pencil biological sibling of Christopher and James cross, 18 years old and their legal guardian"

The room was quiet before a loud cry was heard from the couch,

"WHAAAAT!?"

Ed yelled drawing the attention back to himself, but Ash quickly returned to the conversation,

"I am well aware of the consequences of their actions but I will not allow these two boys to become dogs of the state. If you are willing to go through with the punishment I am also well aware because they are underage that I would bear the consequence of their sins and in which case I would turn guardianship to someone else whom I deem who be appropriate."

Mustang frowned,

"However nowhere on my list is the government or the military on it so either way they will not under any circumstances be involved."

Mustang sighed he had heard that the girl was rational and adaptable and so he had hoped to win her over. He had not heard that she was far too intelligent for her own good and now it came to no wonder that the two young boys had had enough intelligence to perform the alchemy.

"I see I would hope that we could discuss this privately and I could show you my actual plans for the matter at hand."

Ed and Al looked baffled because it looked like Mustang was compromising for the girl, she however seemed unimpressed,

"On another note I would like to clear up what actually occurred the night of the transmutation, seeing as there are some missing elements that I believe you can fill in"

She inhaled deeply rubbing her forehead and was about to speak when someone knocked at the door,

"Sir I have important papers that I need you to read and sign right away,"

A voice called from the other side,

"It will have to wait!"

Mustang huffed in irritation,

"But sir I was told these were urgent"

Mustang sighed, Ash instead turned to walk to the door,

"I have nothing to hide so I don't mind taking a break for you to complete your work and coming back later to finish our business"

Ash said as she opened the door and left,

"ASH WAIT UP!"

Chris and James yelled as they left the room chasing after her. Mustang frowned unhappy with the turn of events and looked at the frightened soldier in the hallway timidly looking in,

"WELL HURRY IT UP!"

He yelled making the man jump. Ed sat on the couch deep in thought as he wondered how the girl by the name of Ash had gotten a hold of the information. Al on the other hand decided to go after the three siblings. He was amazed by the content look on the young boy's faces when she had hugged them but also by the way she had handled Mustang unafraid of the consequences.

"Ash are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

She said tersely, Al saw them as she sat on a step rubbing her forehead. Chris and James stood behind her obviously nervous and unsure of how to approach her as they kept a clear two steps away,

"Ash we're really-"

"Enough"

She said cutting Christopher off and they were in silence again.

"We'll go get you some water"

James said sadly as he pulled his brother's sleeve to pull him along. As they disappeared Al watched her sigh and lay back on the ground throwing an arm over her eyes,

"They really are sorry, ya know"

Ash lifted her arm to peek at the large tin man that had come up beside her and sighed,

"Alphonse Elric right?"

"Just Al is fine"

She made no motion as if she cared and Al took it that it was okay to sit beside her on the step,

"They'll have to face the consequences of their actions every day, it will be painful and I'm sure they regret it already."

She remained silent,

"Ya know, they really worried about you too"

This got her attention and she lifted her arm to look at him,

"Especially James he didn't want to do anything without your permission but we sort of forced them."

She smiled ruefully and Al couldn't help to think it looked a little cute,

"That's James alright."

She sat up quickly startling Al,

"I'm not mad."

She said looking toward the blue sky,

"I mean I was hurt by they're actions. It was tough after mom died but I thought we were healing, I thought we were doing alright. They had just begun to smile happily again… I guess I was wrong. I suppose…"

She continued sadly,

"I suppose I thought I was doing a good job, thinking that I would be enough and I guess I wasn't, I guess they wanted more than me."

Al's heart clenched at the confession, she chuckled as she turned to look at him and he couldn't help but notice her eyes were strangely unreadable,

"For a tin can you're rather easy to talk to"

"Eh!?"

Ash slowly began to laugh and Al felt a surge of pride that he seemed to ease the tough woman somewhat. Chris and James made their way closer with a bottle of water in each of their hands. Al watched as she turned to them and smiled lovingly as if basking in the fact that they were alive,

"I suppose we should head back, so we can sort out all this mess huh?"

Chris and James looked at each other with a smile,

"Yea! And there are so many things we have to tell you!"

Chris said animatedly, Ash smiled making Al inwardly smile as well,

"I see well then…"

She stood but just as she did she seemed to sway and then all three boys saw her fall over.

"ASH!"

They yelled as Al caught her in his arms and noticed she had passed out, and then with the two boys quickly ran to the infirmary for help.


	8. Chapter 7

"It seems she just passed out due to exhaustion."

The doctor said as he walked around the bed, all four boys, seeing how Ed had went to look for Al when he was taking too long, stood to the side watching Ash as she lay tucked in the blanket sleeping,

"It doesn't seem like she's gotten enough sleep most likely due to stress and it finally came back to bite her"

James sighed as he watched her, nothing had changed. After mom had died Ash had continually pushed herself to the extremes to make ends meet, it was one of the reasons that they wanted to bring their mother back so that she wouldn't have to work so hard.

Suddenly the bed stirred and they watched as Ash opened her eyes,

"Awake already?"

The doctor questioned considering she was brought in only 10 minutes ago. Still Ash's eyes began to open and she moved to sit up,

"Ash you shouldn't get up! Go back to sleep!"

Ash turned to look at Christopher in surprise but they softened and she reached out to brush his cheek lovingly,

"Always the worrier huh? But I'm fine"

She said as she moved the blanket off her and threw her legs off the side of the bed,

"Miss Pencil…"

"I know"

She said looking at the aged doctor,

"I'm well aware of my body's condition and tonight I'll be sure to get a good night's sleep."

And with that she began to leave the room,

"You still have that water?"

Ash turned to James who seemed baffled,

"WE LEFT IT ON THE STAIRS!"

And soon both of them were running back to get the water, Ash chuckled as she continued back to the office, she groaned loudly making Al who was walking on her left jump,

"Can't say I'm looking forward to talking to that prick again"

Ed smiled,

"Who does?"

She looked at him with her good eye and stopped walking,

"Can't say we've been formally introduced Ash Pencil as you already know"

Edward took her outstretched hand

"Ed…Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist as you already know as well"

She nodded,

"I'm been wondering though how is it that you know so much about us?"

Ed asked as they continued walking,

"Some of it was deductive reasoning to be honest, I took a gamble that I was right and luckily I was. In regards to the other information…"

She smiled,

"It's not like you're some unknown person, Alchemist for the people, everybody talks."

They got to the office just in time to see Chris and James catching up with the bottles of water in their hands. They opened the door just in time to see Mustang stretching in his chair.

"Ah you're back"

He said with a smile,

"I got a call from the infirmary that you had passed out and I was worried you might postpone the meeting."

Chris pouted at the obvious lack of concern for his sister's health, but she seemed unfazed as she took a bottle of water and plopping heavily on the couch proceeded to take a sip. The water sent a wave of relief throughout her body and she was glad that this sensation hadn't been lost.

"No need to worry I'd like to get this over and done with as soon as possible as well so whatever questions you have ask away"

She relaxed Mustang nodded at the straight forward personality and went back over the report he had made Fullmetal write up.

"So throughout the report there were similarities that went unanswered, who did Christopher hear yelling? Where did the purple light come from? Who saved James? And who had screamed?"

He looked at her and she smiled mischievously,

"I can tell from that look in your eyes you already came to some assumption and I can tell you right now you're right. I was the one who was yelling at Christopher, I was also the one who change the transmutation and I suppose that it produced a purple light, I was the one who saved James as well as the one who screamed."

Everyone in the rooms jaw dropped beside Mustang who had inferred that much and Hawkeye who had heard Mustang's assumption previously.

"Ash? What do you mean?"

Chris asked as he sat on the sofa beside her, Ash sighed,

"The night it happened Christopher and James were strangely giddy. I usually ask them what they want for dinner but this night all the foods they had asked for were mom's favorite."

Al remembered how they had asked Winry to set an extra plate the night they had performed the transmutation.

"I was suspicious but I still had to go to work, luckily my boss was kind enough to let me off early when I asked and so after I picked up the ingredients I headed straight home. A storm was coming and I hadn't brought an umbrella so I walked faster than usual. That was when I noticed the light in the distance, I realized that it was coming from our house but I also realized it wasn't an ordinary light; it was alchemy."

She closed her eyes remembering the pounding in her heart when she guessed why there was such a bright light,

"I panicked and ran home and when I got inside it was chaos. There was so much dust Christopher was on the ground and it looked like he was losing consciousness. I yelled at him trying to understand what was happening though… I had a mild idea. It was then that I noticed I couldn't find James and that the circle was still transmuting. Using my own blood I tried to counter transmute the circle and stop it. I saw James at that point being pulled away into a large black gate his limbs already being taken."

Ed was trying to hold in the tremors that threatened his body as he remembered seeing that black gate.

"As I pulled him out I was left in a white room, the gate was closed and there in the room was…"

Ed gulped he knew exactly who she was talking about

"I'm not exactly sure what it was but he called himself truth"

Ash sighed taking another swing from the water,

"He wasn't happy that I was interfering to say in the least and so I had to trade as well in order to keep what I had taken"

"Wait I thought the scream came before you save James."

Hawkeye interrupted, Ash merely shook her head,

"Their sense of time was probably confused because the reason I screamed was because of what he took as payment"

She stopped looking at her hand in deep thought,

"What…did he take?"

Al asked, she looked up at him sadly and Al could see Chris and James looking away guiltily,

"My eye"


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes this one is shorter i realized i could have combined it with the last one but i didn't feel like it,**

**just stating again i only own the OC's**

* * *

It took them a moment to register because they had actually thought that she had perhaps lost it in an accident but now that they saw she had lost it trying to save her brothers it held more meaning; after all a leg could be replaced, an eye? Not so easily.

"It was painful. He said he like my eyes and so in exchange for one he was willing to let us go. I agreed but he didn't take it out gently."

James' eyes seemed to fill with tears, He had figured that something had happened to her eye but he hadn't thought that she had had to exchange it for their life,

"He gouged it out naturally I screamed."

The room was silent and taking the opportunity she gulped down the rest of the water,

"After that the transmutation ended. I was able to see the extent of the damages and so as quickly as possible I went next door after all I knew there was no way I would be able to save them both on my own."

The room was quiet and all that was heard were the two children's sniffling as tears ran down their face hearing what their actions had caused.

"I see it makes sense now, thank you for being honest."

Ash didn't respond to Mustang's comment,

"Still I would like to discuss the future of the boys if you don't mind so I ask that you stay at Eastern."

Ash sighed opening another bottle and drinking it,

"We have safe houses that you could use temporarily and if it would put you at ease I would ask that Al and Fullmetal stay with you as well."

Ed and Al were definitely surprised wondering what Mustang was planning,

"That's fine it's getting late anyway and the doctor said I needed rest."

Ed whipped his head toward Ash if not more in shock that she was agreeing,

"That's fine I'll have one of my subordinates take you there immediately."

Ash nodded as she watched him make a call and she leaned back on the sofa closing her eyes. She really didn't care what Mustang had planned next, she wasn't foolish enough to think that he had simply given up no, he was taking a different direction. Still the fact was that now that the story was laid out there wouldn't be any more questions and that was her ultimate goal.

Had she lied?

No, she had said events that had happened in the correct sequence.

Had she told everything?

No, there was a secret about that night that she kept to herself. It was something she couldn't afford to tell. It would come out eventually but by then she could have a plan B. It was something that could really break their family, the real reason she had destroyed the house and cleaned the area where the transmutation was with a vengeance.

So had she lied?

Not exactly

But would she?

Absolutely anything to keep the last bit of her sanity.


	10. Chapter 9

When they got to the house it was late. They had all had a tiring day physically, mentally and emotionally. So after picking up something light for dinner they were dropped off.

The house was small and quint. It was two stories with three bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. The downstairs consisted of a living room, dining room and kitchen. Overall it would serve its purpose as a temporary shelter.

They were lucky that the three bedrooms upstairs each had two beds so that the brothers could share leaving one bed for Ash who had come to the realization that she was the only girl in a group of men.

After scouting the house and dibbing rooms Ash turned to her brothers

"Alright time for bed"

"whaaaaaaaa!"

They moaned making Ash smile,

"You guys are still young and you need to go to sleep got that"

They looked at her skeptically,

"Aren't you the one that needs to sleep?"

Chris said. Now that they were a bit more relaxed they began to notice the little things about her that they hadn't seen before. Her hair was dirty and unkempt, and her clothes could use a serious wash, under her eyes were darkening and baggy from lack of sleep. It was a wonder that she looked like she actually ate but they knew how she got when stressed and figured whatever she was eating to keep her functional probably wasn't the healthiest.

Ash huffed playfully but then rubbed the top of their heads lovingly,

"The only reason I haven't been sleeping properly is because I had two troublemakers worrying me constantly."

They smiled knowing that that was probably the truth,

"Well you worry us too"

James said as he clung to her, Chris joined as well and she hugged them back,

"Yea sorry about that. Now off to bed!"

She said as she pushed them away, they raised an eyebrow at her but she smiled,

"I'm going to bed soon too don't worry"

And with that they trotted away.

* * *

It was going for 1 AM when Al decided to head downstairs. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway so he felt maybe he should read instead. Everyone had gone in their respective rooms at 10 and after a brief conversation on what Mustang might be planning with this arrangement Ed soon drifted off as well.

As Al reached the kitchen he jumped when he saw a figure, but slowly he began to recognize the figure sitting at the dining room table playing with the rim of a cup beside her.

"Ash what are you still doing up?"

Al asked as he walked around the table to face her, she didn't flinch or anything either because she was too tired or honestly didn't care.

"Can't sleep"

He looked concerned, she had just fainted earlier and her eyes were listless as if she desperately wanted to sleep,

"Why not?"

Al sat down across from her, she sat up with a sigh,

"I want to, I do but… every time I close my eyes I remember that night"

Al understood sometimes Ed would wake up and ask if he was there and only after he confirmed could his older brother get some sleep,

"I keep seeing myself not getting there in time, not being able to do anything…losing both of them. I know it's not real but it scares me all the same."

Al was silent not sure what to say,

"I'm glad you're here Al"

Al looked at her in confusion as to why she was smiling so happily at him,

"You're the one in the worst shape here but you still manage to have hope. Christopher still feels guilty and James well he still doesn't knows what to do. But with you and Edward they can see an example and gather strength. Your faith in Edward gives him strength in himself so I'm glad you're here."

If Al's jaw could drop it would have because he had no words of response to such kindness,

"Ah…. Ah no! I mean i… you guys are amazing… I mean"

Al stumbled over his words embarrassed wishing for once Ed would interrupt and save him,

"So you're really hollow right?"

Al looked at her as she looked at him with open curiosity,

"Ah yes?…"

She looked up at his face and he felt his heart, if he had one, skip a beat. It was no wonder that 'truth' had wanted her eyes. They were shielded so that you couldn't read her but nevertheless intense.

"Mind if I look?"

She asked standing and Al jumped,

"Eh! Why would you want to look?"

"I'm curious"

"But! That's…."

She seemed to brush off his hesitation and reached his chest plate and pulled it open.

There was a cloth but other than that it was hollow with a blood red seal that Ash guessed kept his soul there on the back.

If Al could blush he would have, it felt like she was looking at him naked and if that wasn't enough she began to climb in,

"EHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T GO IN THERE!"

He tried to yell at a whisper so that the others wouldn't wake up,

"I just want to see what it's like"

She was surprised that she fit snugly and luckily she didn't reach his seal. The inside was strange as his voice seemed to resonate the inside,

"It's… like I'm completely safe…like nothing can touch me here…not even the nightmares."

And just like that she drifted into a restful sleep that had been evading her in the last month. Al mentally panicked unsure how he would explain that she had fallen asleep inside him.

He sighed though he could hear her light breathing and he was happy that at least she was getting the sleep that she finally deserved.

* * *

**Finally arriving to some romance! So as you see i did make Ash 2 years older and I felt if Al was any younger that'd be dangerous.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

Ed woke up groggily looking over at the other bed to see that Al wasn't there. It wouldn't be the first and Ed figured he went downstairs to read or anything to kill time. Ed got dressed and after getting hygienically clean and braiding his hair walked downstairs.

Just as he thought Al was sitting at the dining room table,

"Hey Al how was your night?"

He said as he passed through to the kitchen looking for something to eat but seeing it was empty wasn't surprised,

"Fine"

Came an almost whisper, this had Ed curious as he made his way back into the dining room to see Al hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey Al are you okay?"

He said loudly and Al panicked silently as he tried to gesture with only his arms to lower his voice. Edward squinted at the action,

"Al what are you hiding?"

Al shook his head vigorously, when thunderous steps were heard coming down the stairs,

"ED! AL! ASH IS MISSING!"

Ed looked at the worried boys faces,

"Are you sure?"

While Al was in the background still shaking his head silently trying to get everyone to settle down,

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER?!"

Chris yelled making James pale beside him,

"Now let's not jump to con-"

Chris pulled Ed's arm viciously,

"WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Ed yelled snatching back his arm to watch as Chris went over to Al instead,

"AL PLEASE HELP!"

And he tried to pull Al as well who Ed noticed was trying desperately to stay where he was,

"Al what's going on?"

Ed asked the two young boys were still panicking in the background when suddenly a loud groan was heard. Everyone stopped as Al's chest hatch opened and the curtain was pushed aside to see a very sleepy and irritated Ash,

"If all of you don't shut the hell up that's where you're gonna end up, got it?"

* * *

Ash smiled beaming from a good and well needed rest, after a long shower her hair was combed neatly back into a ponytail and with a change of clothes she looked quite refreshed. There weren't any bags under her eyes anymore and she was very lively,

"Alright boys I'm going out shopping and probably won't be back for some time, behave okay!"

And just like that she left slamming the door behind her,

Ed and the other three boys stood petrified in the middle of the living room,

"Your sister is scary"

Ed said as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead,

"Yea she can be"

Chris tried to laugh off but seemed to fail,

"What I want to know is why was she sleeping inside of Al?"

James said. This made them all look at Al who was backing away,

"SHE JUST CLIMBED IN ON HER OWN!"

Edward made a goofy smile,

"Suuuuuure she did"

"BROTHER!"

* * *

They sat around not really sure what to do since Ash had left until the phone rang. Ed picked it up and after a brief conversation returned back to the room,

"Looks like Mustang is calling us Al it seems like we have an assignment"

Al nodded standing followed by Chris and James who seemed to bloom with anticipation,

"Oh no you don't"

Ed said glaring at them,

"Your sis doesn't want you involved with the military you're staying here"

A pout formed on their faces as they plopped angrily back down on the couch,

"Don't worry I'm sure it's boring anyway, we'll be back before you know it"

Al said cheerfully but it didn't seem to get rid of their frowns and feeling unaccomplished he left the house following Ed.

Chris bit his lip as he repeatedly looked at the door,

"I'm ready when you are"

James said with a devious smile on his face that seemed to agree with Chris' thought and quickly they jumped off the couch and chased after the two older brothers.

* * *

**ahhhhh... We just got to a bit of romance and now it's getting snatched away by Roy  
**

**DAMN YOU ROY!**

**Roy: what the hell did I do?**


	12. Chapter 11

Ed and Al sat on the train watching the scenery pass by as they thought back to three hours ago

* * *

_They entered the office to see it more filled with officers than yesterday,_

_"So how was your first night with our guest?"_

_Mustang said playfully, Ed giggled as he motioned to Al,_

_"Someone's been getting rather friendly with a certain sister, if you know what I mean"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE, STOP IT BROTHER!"_

_Mustang gave a raised brow at the interaction but swiftly switched to business, _

_"It would seem that there have been mysterious occurrences happening at a mine west of here and I want you to investigate, if you're lucky you may find some information on the philosopher stone,"_

_This perked their attention,_

_"So when should we leave?"_

_Ed asked,_

_"Immediately the next train is in a half hour"_

* * *

"Was it really okay not to tell them that we were leaving?"

Al asked as he looked at Ed,

"We told them we had an assignment if need be we'll call them when we get there."

Al nodded but he still had this weird feeling, he didn't know how to identify it but he felt like it was following him since they left the house

* * *

Chris and James sat in two compartments behind the Elric's proud that they had managed to follow them this far without getting caught. They fist bumped as they wondered how long they could keep this up,

"But when we get there where are we going to stay?"

Chris whispered to James as they huddled close,

"We're young and cute who wouldn't take us in?"

James smiled

"You're also dead"

The gravelly voice made them turn slowly as they looked up to see two very angry Elric's.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

They yelled at the boys who were at this point sitting on the ground on their knees,

"HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO FOLLOW US HUH?"

Al at this point didn't bother trying to stop his brother seeing as he was just as angry,

"We just wanted to go with you"

Chris said timidly,

"IDIOTS!"

Ed yelled making them flinch, He ruffled his hair in frustration sitting on the bench heavily,

"Really though guys what about Ash? I'm sure she's going to be worried sick again."

Al said seeming to remind all of them of the older girl who had just managed to get a good night's sleep last night after reuniting with the younger siblings. Chris and James paled as they suddenly remembered,

"We didn't mean to cause trouble honest!"

Chris said, Ed sighed and Al took a seat on the other side,

"Look when we get there your coming right back you hear me?"

James scoffed making Ed instinctively clobber him,

"OW!"

He yelled,

"HEY DON'T HIT JAMES!"

"Well tell him not to give me his attitude!"

James looked at Edward quite upset while still rubbing his head,

"I was just thinking that Ash wouldn't be happy if you let underage children go back on an over three hour train ride alone"

The statement though true seemed to grind at Ed's nerves,

"He's right brother, and Coronel Mustang wanted us to get this assignment done quickly if we go back with them we'll have lost a good two days."

Edward's leg thumped the ground impatiently,

"So what are you saying Al? That they join us?"

Al bent into himself as if to make himself smaller,

"I'm just stating the facts"

Ed Looked out the window it was clear to everyone that he was trapped and he didn't like it one bit,

"Fine but you do what I say and no backtalk!"

* * *

Ash finally arrived back at the house. She had went clothes shopping for her and the boys seeing that the clothes back home may not be unusable. She had also bought a lot of groceries because the house was not stocked at all. At least the military was willing to give her money for her endeavor that was something that she was grateful for.

"Boy's I'm back!"

The eerie silence reminded her of the similar one just yesterday, but she stayed calm and putting down her bags went to look around the house. Maybe they went out? Surely if they did they would have left a note.

After all after finally reuniting they wouldn't just up and disappear on her again would they?

But the house was as empty as it sounded with not a clue as to where any of the four boys residing in the house may have disappeared. She walked back downstairs arriving at the table and put her hands on it to rest and just think for a moment,

Were children that stupid that they would just up and go? Surely if Al had left with them he would have left a note, it was in his character. That would mean that Chris and James had left without the Elric's knowing. That also meant that the Elric's would have had to leave first. Strolling through the town was plausible but highly unlikely that left the option that they had to do something in regards to the military.

Her fist clenched,

If that was the case and they left on an urgent mission the possibility that Chris and James followed them secretly was high. She knew their personalities and if she wasn't notified as of yet that meant that where they were going was too far to simply turn back and return the children which also meant that they were going to be with the Elric's while they performed a possibly dangerous assignment.

She raised her fist and slammed in down on the table ignoring the fact that she had cracked the strong maple wood right down the middle,

"**Those boys are so dead**"

* * *

Chris and James sat on the one bench leaned against each other in order to take a nap when a chill ran through their back simultaneously. They looked at each face's both pale as the same thought crossed their mind,

_'Ash is going to kill us'_

* * *

**Decided to add in a bit of Ash's thought process so you understand how smart i'm making her and therefore how smart Chris and James are.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**So as you saw I am using the mine scene but I'm changing it A LOT so don't be confusing when you get to a part and are like:**

_**wait a second I don't remember that?**_

**You probably don't because it probably didn't happen just saying**

* * *

The town they had arrived at was small with a population you could easily count. It also seemed relatively broken down and Ed and Al could tell there was more to the mission then simple mine digging. They walked around the town just to look around, houses were broken down and the road was dusty and desolate. As they passed by people hid looking at them skeptically.

"Well me and Al are going to look for information and a place to stay, you guys wait here!"

Ed said as he pointed to two abandoned chairs that didn't even look strong enough to hold a feather but before Chris and James could protest the Elric's left.

James sighed,

"They really don't know how to use their resources huh?"

Chris laughed a bit,

"One's a midget that belongs to the military and the other one is a huge tin man"

James and Chris nodded to each reading each other's mind and instead of listening as always decided to walk around as well; at least they would be productive.

* * *

Ed was on the ground in exhaustion Al beside him trying to comfort him,

"It's not that bad brother…"

"Everywhere we went people avoided us like the plague, we've had doors slammed in our faces and no one wants to talk to us and if that wasn't enough…."

His fist clenched the ground angrily,

"CHRIS AND JAMES HAVE DISAPPEARRED!"

Al sighed,

"It's no wonder why Ash calls them troublemakers"

"WHY CAN'T THOSE BRATS JUST LISTEN AND DO WHAT YOU TELL THEM!"

"Well if we did that, we'd probably end up like to useless older brothers"

"I second that"

Ed and Al turned around to see the two boys standing behind them smiling. Ed's eyebrow twitch as he lunged at them scaring them but Al managed to get a hold of him

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT'S! I'LL KILL YA!"

"BROTHER CALM DOWN!"

* * *

After a good five minutes of Al persuading Ed had finally calmed down enough to hear them out.

"Apparently this town was actually very prosperous in the past. The mines had a lot of resources and the town using them made quite a bit of money. The mines were also used for medical research and so many intelligent people came from far away to gain access to the research."

James said as he looked over a paper he had written the notes on,

"It wasn't until about 9-10 years ago that the mines were confiscated by the government and more specifically the military."

Ed sucked his teeth,

"No wonder they wouldn't talk to us"

"That's not all"

Chris continued,

"When the military took over the mines not only did they take all the resources and research, they did some research of their own."

Al cocked his head,

"What kind of research?"

James shook his head,

"The people here aren't scientist so they don't know, what they do know is that when the military did start their research strange things began to happen to the people."

"Strange things?"

"People went crazy literally, they began to lose their minds and some broke into spontaneous seizures; many people died"

The group got quiet but James went on,

"The military after the resources were finished left and never helped the town or repair the damages that were left. The mines were essentially abandoned, and due to whatever toxicity caused many of the towns people to get sick, nobody goes by the mines; at least that what they say"

Ed's forehead wrinkled,

"What do you mean?"

James and Chris looked at each other passing another secret message before Chris looked back at Ed,

"There's a lot of enmity between the people and the military and so I think there's a secret plan against them in the mines themselves."

Al was definitely surprised,

"What makes you say that?"

Chris shrugged,

"Guessing, and deduction by how the people acted we could be wrong but either way you have to check the mines so if you find something along those line it wouldn't be a surprise."

Ed and Al had to admit they were impressed,

"You guys are amazing, there's no way we'd find out all that information"

Al praised them despite Ed's scowl, Chris and James blushed,

"Well Ash taught us how to effectively collect info so…."

Ed and Al sweat drop of course Ash had taught them, they began worrying about what else she might have taught them.

"Well I guess we can camp outside since it looks like we're not going to get a warm welcome"

Ed said as he got up and dusted himself off, James smiled,

"And this is why we said you're useless"

Ed's eyebrow ticked again and his fist clench unbeknownst to James who was standing up and dusting himself off,

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN PUNK!"

Ed lunged just as Al caught him,

"BROTHER!"


End file.
